The Path of Love
by Teflon
Summary: After the battle with Kenshin, Soujiro has wandered the world helping others. He helps a girl who's masquerading as a boy. Will they fall in love or will they be haunted by who she ran from?
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin.

Reviews are welcome as this is the first fan fiction that I've ever written.  I'd like to know how I'm doing so far.

            _Faster, faster.  I have to run faster.  They're gaining on me.  I'll never let them take me back, not even if death is the only other option. _ Increasing her speed and looking back, Maki didn't see the sudden drop-off.  With a scream, she went off the side landing in the water twenty feet below.  Maki disappeared under the rippling waves.

            The sun was nearly blinding.  With his free hand, Soujiro wiped a trail of sweat off his brow.  He used his other hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he scanned the horizon.  In a few days he'd be back at the Kamiya dojo.  _As soon as I'm over those mountains, I'll be able to see Tokyo.  Finally, I'll be able to tell Mr. Himura how thankful I am._  Soujiro smiled at his thoughts.

Women stopped and stared at this incredibly handsome young man who was smiling.  It's no great wonder that they couldn't help gawking.  Soujiro had thick, shiny silvery-blue hair that was ruffling gently in the cool summer breeze.  His big blue eyes look innocent but at the same time they looked dangerous.  His eyes were haunted as if troubled by the past. 

            Looking up, Soujiro noticed that people were staring.  Thinking it was because of his dirty appearance and wooden sword strapped to his belt, he quickly moved into the sunset.

            The sun had finally set and all was quiet.  Suddenly, a splash was heard as a wet girl climbed up on to the riverbank.  Maki tried to blow the wet hair out from her eyes, but it was too wet and only clung tighter to her lashes.  

            _I'm actually still alive after that fall from that great height.  Better yet, they haven't found me yet.  Someone is finally watching over me.  Hopefully, this safety lasts.  But that'll never happen.  If only I could be another person, one the master won't recognize.  He surely wouldn't recognize me if I were a boy._  Struck by that sudden thought, Maki had a brilliant idea. _Great idea Maki.  I'll become a boy.  All I need do is cut my hair shorter and wear those clothes I borrowed from a clothesline.  _

            Maki stood up and looked down at the water.  With the moon shining down, she could see the outline of her features reflected clearly.  Wide blue eyes set in an innocent looking face stared back up at her.  Eyes beginning to glisten with tears, Maki reached into her bag and withdrew a small knife.  Without giving another thought to what was coming next, Maki began to slowly cut her hair.  In no time at all, the glorious long brown hair of hers was cut away, leaving a haircut that resembled a boy.  Tears began to fall, tears of sorrow for her only claim to beauty was now gone.  She looked at her reflection once again.  _I do look decidedly boyish.  All I need now is to put on some clothes and I'll no longer be myself.  I can't believe I was crying over cut hair, even if it was the only thing saving me from being a plain girl.  But, I'll do what I must to survive. _

            Maki searched through her bag for her clothes to make her charade complete.  Finding what she was looking for, Maki quickly donned the clothing, which was a moss green color.  Finally, she was now she looked the part of a boy.  Maki packed her things and left the spot by the river.

            Soujiro cocked his head to the side and listened.  Another faint scream pierced the air.  Soujiro took off running in the direction that the scream originated from.  Half a mile away, he entered a clearing in the forest.

            A group of thieves surrounded a young boy who couldn't be more than ten years old.  The boy was holding a knife whose blade gleamed dully in the moonlight.  Slashing at a nearby thieve, the boy narrowly missed his target.  The thief, sensing easy victory, swung his sword in a downward slash, but the thief was too late.

            Soujiro, moving with the lightening fast steps of the Sekuchi, had grabbed the kid by the collar of his clothing and pulled him back.  Releasing the boy, Soujiro closed his eyes and smiled.  Drawing his sword he faced the thieves.  

            Maki could hardly believe what was happening.  A hero had come to rescue her.  Never had anyone done such a selfless thing.  Yet here this gorgeous young man was protecting her.

            The thieves chuckled gleefully.  This puny boy had only a wooden sword, but he was still trying to save another worthless kid.  With a last laugh, the thieves attacked all together.  This would be an easy battle for them.  

            One blink of an eye, and it was all over.  The thieves lay sprawled unconscious.  Maki didn't know what had happened.  This mysterious man was so fast; she couldn't see his movements with his sword.  

            Soujiro calmly sheathed his blade.  Looking at the boy he asked, "Are you alright?"  Soujiro was surprised by the look of adoration on the kid's face.  Usually, he only inspired fear in the eyes of others.  Smiling, he asked, "What's your name kid?"

            "M-my name?  It's Mak—Aya.  My name is Aya and I'm not really a kid.  I just turned seventeen last month."

            "Sorry Aya, but you look awfully young.  I'm Soujiro."

            "Mr. Soujiro, I want to thank you for protecting me.  Never in my life has anyone ever helped me.  I owe you my life."  After finishing her speech, Maki made a small bow.

            "Where are you heading Aya?" Soujiro asked.

            Maki's eyes widened.  She had expected Mr. Soujiro to walk away now that he had saved her, but he was actually staying to talk.  

            Soujiro smiled at her again as he waited for an answer.  With that heart-stopping smile, Maki positively melted.  _Wow, so this is love at first sight.  I just wish I were pretty enough to capture his attention in the same way.  If only I didn't have to play the part of a boy.  If only I could be a beautiful girl then I might have had a chance. _

Ceasing her daydreaming, Maki answered his question.  "I'm thinking of heading toward Tokyo, Mr. Soujiro."

"As am I, Aya.  Well, let's travel together so you won't get in any more trouble."

Under the light of the full moon, they walked deeper into the forest in a companionable silence. 


	2. Restless Dreams

            Soujiro closed his eyes and sighed.  Today had been a long day, but he now had a companion to journey with him to Tokyo.  Soujiro turned over and smiled.  The kid was fast asleep on the other side of the clearing.  Soujiro closed his eyes and he too fell asleep.  

            _A bandaged man smirking in the moonlight._

_            A deep voice chanting, "Only the strong survive."_

_            A heavy rain drenching the ground covered in corpses._

_            A smiling child, no more than five or six, holding a short sword dripping with the essence of life from others._

_            A red haired man with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek saying, "Don't you think that despite what's happened, that you can start over?"_

            A goodbye to Miss Yumi, and a trail of tears flowing down cheeks from eyes that haven't cried in years.  

            Soujiro woke early the next morning, remembering his dream.  Every night he was reminded of the fact that he was once an assassin that he had killed when he was but a young boy.  

            Soujiro regretted every life that he had taken with his sword.  In Kyoto, years ago Soujiro had fought a hard battle against Kenshin Himura.  During that battle, Kenshin had asked probing questions that eventually caused a breakdown in Soujiro.  Soujiro, the boy without emotions, became furious and attacked Kenshin one last time.  Losing, Soujiro realized that the weak could survive just as well as the strong.  This is why Shojiro is traveling to Tokyo, to give his thanks to the one who saved him.

            After the sun had risen, Soujiro woke Aya up.  Maki, surprised, grabbed her dagger and leapt to her feet in an instant.

            Realizing who was standing before her, Maki Hastily apologized. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Soujiro.  You startled me."

            "Why are you always on your guard Aya?  I'll not harm you."

            "One can never be too careful, Mr. Soujiro.  Eventually, everyone turns against oneself in the end.  That's the way life is.  Only those who are safeguarded from deceit survive without harm."

            "Aya, I too used to think similar things.  What reason do you have for your thoughts?"

            Maki was surprised by his question.  As a slave, people never had listened to her, but here, this man who made her heart pound, actually wanted to know.  This made Maki like him even more.

            "Well—My parents died when I was only ten and my aunt took me in.  She used me as another servant for her household.  About two months ago, a group of slave traders came into town.  My aunt sold me without a single guilty thought.  After all the beatings, I finally gathered my courage and ran away.  In the end, people always succumb to their greed and can never be trusted."

            "Why are you heading to Tokyo?" Soujiro asked.

            "It's a relatively big town where I can lose myself in a crowd.  There's bound to be a place that needs work too."

            Soujiro thought quickly.  _What Aya needs is to learn how to protect himself?  Maybe I should take him to Miss Kaoru, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kesshin Style.  She'd probably be glad to take on another student.  More importantly, I won't worry about that boy getting hurt by others.  _

            "Aya, how would you like to study sword fighting?  I know someone that would be ecstatic to have another student.  You'd be able to protect yourself from others."

            "I'll think about it Mr. Soujiro."  _Learn swordsmanship?! I'd be happy to.  Finally I'll be able to stand up to those slave traders.  I'll never be forced back into bondage again. _ "Mr. Soujiro, I'll gladly accept your offer.  Thank you for everything."

            Maki and Soujiro walked through the forest, only stopping for lunch.  Hours later, they set up camp together.  

            "We'll start out again at first light Aya, so catch your sleep while you can."

            Soujiro sat down and leaned against a thick tree, placing his sword nearby in case of attack.  Closing his eyes, Soujiro fell asleep only to dream the same dream.

            Maki took much longer to fall asleep.  She couldn't stop thinking about recent events.  So much had happened in the last few days.  Finally, she too fell asleep, only to have a horrible nightmare.

            __

_            "There you are, you stupid girl! Get to work or I'll have you whipped.  It's not an empty threat.  You were born to serve."  The owner of the harsh voice raised a whip high over his head and brought it down hard on the back of a young girl.  The man wanted to see the girl cry out in pain, but she stubbornly kept silent.  After a few minutes, the man, bored with his game, cursed and exited the room._

_            Only then would the girl allow herself to whimper in pain, but yet she continued working._

_            A woman screaming, "You ugly imbecile!  You're of no use to me if you keep messing up."_

_            "I'm sorry aunt.  I'll try harder."_

_            A hand landed a heavy blow on a young face.  "Don't you ever claim me to be your aunt.  All you are is a servant.  All you ever will be is an ugly workhorse, born to serve until the day you die.  And believe me, your death will be a blessing.  So stop your daydreams and get the hell to work!"_

            Still amidst her sorrowful dreams, a tear rolled down Maki's cheek.  


	3. Tokyo, We're Here!

Chapter 3: Tokyo, We're Here!

            After days of trekking through the forest, Maki and Soujiro had finally made it to Tokyo.  Walking through the town, both stopped to look at what the merchants were selling.  As neither of them had much money, they continued on to the Kamiya dojo.  

Outside the dojo was deserted, with only the leaves drifting by in the gentle wind.  Soujiro and Maki walked towards the doors, and the faintest sound of swords clashing could be heard above the whistle of the wind.  Maki reached forward to open the door just as a sweaty kid and an equally sweaty young woman pushed the door open from the other side.  Soujiro caught Maki before she fell off the porch onto the ground.  A gasp could be heard from in front of him.

            "You're The Tenken that Kenshin fought aren't you?  He gave us an apt description of you when he returned from saving Kyoto.  That silvery-blue hair, slight body, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that never quits.  It has to be you."  Miss Kaoru looked at the Tenken, eyes wide.  She was about to say more, but Yahiko stepped in with his wooden sword in hand.

            "What the hell are you here for?  If you're here to battle Kenshin, I'll take you down first!" Without another thought, Yahiko lunged forward sword pointed outward.  Soujiro smiled and with his amazing beyond godlike speed, he stepped quickly to the side.  He did this for every one of Yahiko's attacks.   

            "Grrr! You're beginning to piss me off as much as Ugly over there.  I'll get you with my next attack.  This is something I've mimicked from Kenshin."  Leaping into the air, Yahiko pounced.  With a speed that impressed everyone, including the dojo assistant master, Yahiko flew at Soujiro with amazing speed.  Yet once again the Tenken merely dodged the attack. 

            Maki, getting angry with the boy who was around her age, decided to step in.  "Aren't you even wondering why Soujiro is here?  Maybe if you doused your head in water, it might cool down your temper.  We don't want to fight; all we want is to ask for some assistance.  So how about you put your sword down so we can all talk without having to worry about you springing into action once again."  With that said, Maki walked toward the boy and held out a hand.  

            Yahiko slapped the girl's hand away.  "I'm not a boy, I'm Yahiko, an apprentice of the Kamiya dojo.  I don't need friendship with a puny runt such as you.  As for not fighting, that's impossible.  He's an assassin; killing is his profession.  There's no place for him or you here.  Tell them Kaoru."  

            Ignoring Yahiko's words, Miss Kaoru stepped forward and took Maki's hand, leading her into the dojo.  "Don't pay any attention to Yahiko.  He just doesn't trust people easily."  Hearing that, Yahiko walked off with an angry gait.  "Soujiro, you and- I'm sorry what's your name?"

            "It's Aya."

            "Yes, Soujiro and Aya, come inside and I'll see if I can help.  Kenshin won't be back for a while.  He walked to town to buy vegetables from the market.  I hope I'll do in his place."

            The Tenken, with his acute senses, heard the sound of footsteps approaching the Kamiya dojo.  "If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Himura has returned."

            Everyone turned to look at Kenshin appeared at the entrance to the dojo.  Looking around, Kenshin's eyes widened with surprise and his mouth curved into a gentle smile.  "Soujiro, I didn't expect to see you again.  May I ask you what brought you to the dojo and who's your guest?"  

            "Mr. Himura, likewise.  You look contented.  I have been wandering for years, saving others and repenting for my sins.  Days ago, I saved this young boy, Aya, from a group of thieves.  I'm asking for a favor from your Miss Kaoru." Looking to Miss Kaoru, he asked, "Would you be willing to teach Aya how to defend himself.  I should hate if anything bad happened to the boy if I wasn't around.  Even though there's the difference in age, he reminds me of myself when I was just a boy.  Not wanting him to suffer my fate, or worse, I want him to learn to protect himself and the others dear to him.  I hope you will answer my plea in the affirmative."

            "Of course I would.  The dojo is always looking for kids eager to learn, so we'll let Kenshin prepare dinner while I give Aya some details on how it'll be like living here."  Grabbing Aya by her shirtsleeve, Kaoru dragged her into the training room and asked her to sit. 

            Meanwhile, outside Kenshin was still speaking to Soujiro.  "Will you at least stay awhile, until Aya becomes comfortable with the dojo?"

            "I'll only be staying for a few weeks, but promise me this, don't let any harm come to that boy."

            "I promise Soujiro."


End file.
